


Richie's Stupid Diary

by HeartEyesFangirl



Series: Richie's Stupid Diary [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesFangirl/pseuds/HeartEyesFangirl
Summary: Eds gave him a notebook to write a diary, so he did.





	Richie's Stupid Diary

June 12th, 1991

 

Eds told me to write a diary, so he gave me this notebook. Doing it right now!

Welcome to my stupid diary.

He’s my best friend since 1989. I love him because he also likes ice cream and swearing like I do. Today was ok, hung out with the losers club once more. Not sure which guy is Molly Ringwald gonna choose though..

 

-Richie


End file.
